Muse
by kuro1
Summary: He is a writer, she, his muse. He doesn’t believe in love, or magic. Can she find out a way to revolutionize his mind and his hear? Darien/Serena


Muse

By: Kuro_(vampire_chic27@hotmail.com, or celestial_hugs@hotmail.com) 

Disclaimer:  I do not own sailor moon, although…it WOULD be nice…*grins evilly and runs away*

Summary:  He is a writer, she, his muse.  He doesn't believe in love, or magic.  Can she find out a way to revolutionize his mind?  Darien/Serena. 

Prologue

Wishing upon a star never helped people.  Many people every night watch the stars, wishing a wish that will never come true.  For 22-year-old aspiring writer Darien, he had given up on the beliefs that had once surrounded his life as a child.  Like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and many others, they were just for people that had nothing better to dream upon.  Especially magic.  Sure, he was happy as a kid believing that there were magical creatures and wizards in society but he had grown out of it, and never thought of the important characters that once surrounded his isolated life. 

Put into a foster home when his parents had abandon him at birth, Darien was always moved in different foster homes because of his harsh, and rude behavior that he had inflicted upon each foster parents.  School wasn't a charm either; he was the ideal target for bullies and was beaten up on a daily bases.  Taunted by many, Darien sheltered his heart and continued to work ahead in his studies excelling at everything he tried to do.  In high school, he was the heart breaker of all the girls, considering how handsome he was with his beautiful cerulean eyes and jet-black hair and muscular build.  But Darien still sheltered his heart from the world, not trusting anyone.  His dreams were ambitious, to become a writer or a doctor, whichever fit into his lifestyle better.  Occasionally, when he was writing he would look up onto the stars, he would wish that someone would come down and help him break the long cryptic barrier around his heart, and he, for once in his life, could love someone.  Then, Darien scolded himself, telling himself that it would never be true and continued to write. /br

"Darien, would you go out with me please?"  Asked a pretty brunette with purple contacts.  He sighed inwardly, and responded to the girl coldly, "Alicia, you asked me out two months ago.  Then a month ago, two weeks ago, four days ago, and yesterday.  Every time I have always said no.  What makes you think that I would say yes today?"  

The girl looked at him apathetically and responded, "Well, will you at least tell me why this time? Is it my hair?  I can dye it! Or is it my eyes?  You know, they're not my real color!"  She popped out one carefully, and revealed the dull brown.  "Is that better?  Or is it my bodacious hips?  Oh, it is!"  The girl ran off crying.  Darien shrugged, and walked to the arcade, where he started to write his new novel, entitled "Murder Count."  It was about a mental patient who imagined murders, the killers, victims, and the place, which always came true within a day.  He hadn't really thought of an ending, and he was having writer's block.  The only thing he could think of was sappy, love stories, and was urged to write it.  It seemed like his brain wasn't functioning properly, and he started to claw out at his hair.  "Rahhh!"  He screamed out in frustration. 

 "Dude, are you okay?"  Asked the arcade manager, Andrew. "No!! I'm trying to write, and all that pops on my head is horrible sappy love stories!  I can't continue!"  He glanced over his shoulder, feeling someone's eyes looking at him. 

"Hey man, it's ok.  But maybe you should write those down, cause I know the chicks love a sappy love novel."  Andrew said slyly, and winked, looking Darien over.  "But it's not like you need help in that area." 

"Shut up!  Maybe I don't WANT chicks to follow me around!  I want to be alone!"

"Ya, I'm sure you do.  Just as much as I like being chopped liver."  Andrew said, and paused.  "I'm sorry.  I don't quite remember your name.  It is?" 

"Darien.  Darien Shields."  

"Oh, glad to meet you!  I'm Andrew, owner and manager of the arcade.  Dude, would you like something to drink?  You still look sorta angry." 

Darien considered the offer, and brushed his hair out of the way.  Some girls in the corner swooned, and angrily, he shouted, "Shut up!  I do not WANT your affection, so piss off and leave me alone!"  Turning back at a sweat dropping Andrew, he grunted, "Coffee would be nice.  Black.  No sugar.  Put cream in it though." 

"Sure, man, whatever you say." 

A small, striking spectator was hovered over the two men, and was very offended.  'Sappy love stories?  Horrible?  Why how dare that buffoon of a man!  Oh, I'm going to show him.'  Thought the suspended creature.  'My god, insulting MY love stories, making fun of them, oh boy, he really did it this time.'  Concentrating as hard as she could, she moved the now filled coffee cup across the table; carefully making sure that no one saw it.  Then, when it arrived at its destination, the blonde with purple eyes sitting next to Darien, she cautiously moved it to the edge and tipped it over.  

The girl shrieked a piercing cry that could be heard miles away, and glanced in Darien's direction heatedly.  

 "Why you little prick!  What on EARTH possessed you to do that?  Damn it!  This skirt is from Gucci!"  She surveyed the mess, and attempted to clean it in vain.

"Miss, I humbly assure you I did not spill that coffee on your skirt." 

The girl sneered, her face twisted into knots.  "Then who did it? The bogeyman?  Or was it an imaginary friend of yours?" "Miss, like I have said before, I did NOT spill coffee on your skirt, as it is Andrew that has my coffee cup."  Darien looked at Andrew, triumphantly.  Andrew looked flabbergasted, and began to explain that is wasn't possible that he did it.  The girl, who was very pissed off by now walked out and left the arcade muttering curses about insolent males.  

The hovering creature was now riveting with laughter.  The scene she had caused was indeed priceless and for what she thought was well deserved.  'No one messes with me!'  The small figure named Serena laughed victoriously.  She studied the man below her and finally admitted, 'He is pretty cute.  To bad he's such a arrogant, egotistical pig.' 

Hey!  What'd you guys think?  Hope that it was a pretty good beginning…I like it so far.  Well, I guess now that summers back, I'm going to go into a writing spree, so please review, and I'll get my stories out as soon as possible.  Remember, no reviews=cranky writer!!  Ja! 

{|-.- .kuro-chan. -.-|}


End file.
